


Soft Words Aren't Him At All

by PseudoMon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Any ending, Caspar is dumb and we all love him, F/M, Post-Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoMon/pseuds/PseudoMon
Summary: Caspar has had the time of his life, travelling the world with Hilda after the end of the war. If they were separated, that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen.And then he received a call from Hilda's older brother. Hilda's big, powerful brother.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Soft Words Aren't Him At All

**Author's Note:**

> Hilda/Caspar is a great ship and their paired ending is soft. I like the idea of them just messing around all over the world and then settling down and have rowdy children. Why is it so hard to find works that ship them together?? I dedicate this to my sister, the biggest Hilda/Caspar shipper around. 
> 
> This fic doesn't contain anything from the main plot of the game; it's spoiler-free! Enjoy!

The last twelve months have been an absolute blast for Caspar. After the war was officially over, he and Hilda had sneaked off on her wyvern and started a completely unplanned trip around the world, or at least around Fodlan. He has no idea how it began. It might have begun the exact night of their victory celebration, when they were high as kites and the world seemed so completely open to them. They might have let the idea sit for a few days until the night Hilda knocked on his door and ask him to go. Or maybe it was him who knocked on Hilda's door. It doesn't matter. What matter is that those twelve months with Hilda have been the best dang time of his life.

Absolutely nothing can spoil it.

Absolutely nothing.

He won't trade their time together for anything.

Which is a sentiment that'll be easier for him to hold on to if he wasn't sitting where he is right now, in a menacing, nondescript room in one of the Gonerils' fortress, awaiting judgment.

That's definitely just his nerves exagerrating things, right? This can't be that bad. Sure, the invitation might have been handed by a gruff soldier who wouldn't take no for an answer, but Lord Holst is just inviting him for a talk, is all. Lord Holst. Hilda's brother. Hilda's immensely powerful brother, head of one of the most powerful House in Fodlan. Hilda's _tall_ powerful brother.

C'mon Caspar, you can do this. You went to war. You kicked ass. Hilda's brother is probably nothing compared to that.

And then he imagines Holst standing between him and Hilda. He imagines Holst, a giant, picking him up like he's nothing and throwing him out of the stronghold's window, never to see her again.

Oh noooo.

The door opens.

Caspar jumps from his seat.

Lord Holst isn't actually much taller than Caspar is, but he's got this strong menacing aura around him, the kind that makes it clear he's not somebody to mess with. He has pink hair, like Hilda, but instead of making him look sweet like it does on her, it just made him look more dangerous. Here's a guy who doesn't mind he has hair the colour of candy because he can still beat you up any day of the week.

He can beat Caspar any day of the week, and then Caspar will never see Hilda again.

Oh noooo.

"So you're Caspar? Hilda told me a lot about you," Holst says.

"Err, yes sir! That's me! I'm Caspar!" Caspar feels so small next to him. Why is that? "You must be Hilda's brother, right? Lord Holst? It's nice to meet you."

Holst nods at him. "Well met. I heard you and Hilda has been travelling a lot."

"Yes, sir. Since the war ended. We've been," Holst is staring right at him. Oh, no, what is he thinking? He's not going to put a stop to it, is he? Goddess, please, don't let him put a stop to this, " travelling together."

"Just the two of you, is it?"

"Yep. Just... the two of us."

Holst narrows his eyes at him, and then, after a moment pause, he slams his hand on the table. "All right, Caspar! Just be straight with me! What were you planning to do with my sister?"

"W-what? I don't know! I..."

"You think I'm just gonna let you lead her on her entire life? I'm not going to let anyone break her heart!"

"What?! No!" Caspar is sweating now. "Who's going to break her heart?! I won't let anyone do that."

"Then what do you think you're doing with her?!"

"I'm just- We're just- We spent a lot of time together."

"Is that all?" Holst's voice now is the stuff that can make his enemies tremble on the battlefield. "You spend a lot of time together and then, what? You're just going to leave? Is that what you're planning?"

"No! No I'm not going to leave her. I never want to leave her." _Goddess, please tell me he's not going to make me leave._

"Then what are you doing with her?" Holst's voice is calmer now, but as sharp as ever. "Are you dragging your feet? Or are you just dumb? Isn't there something you should be telling her?"

"I... I..." Caspar scrambles for his thoughts. What should he be telling her? It never occurs to him, all these times he's been spending with her, to put his feelings down to words.

Holst looks at him expectantly. "Well, Caspar?"

"Lord Holst," Caspar says, grasping for words. "I- I think I'm in love with your sister."

Holst snorts. " _Ya think_?" He sighs, rubs his forehead, then says, more softly, "You're in love with her and she clearly loves you. Isn't there something you should be asking her, then?"

Is there? Caspar realises he's not the brightest person around, but he's never felt as dumb as he's feeling right now. Oh Goddess, what is it? What does he want him to say? One wrong word and he knows Holst will kick him out of the Goneril's stronghold, never to see Hilda again. That would be the worst possible thing that can happen to him, worse than dying. He never wanted to leave Hilda's side. He just wants to be with her forever, to always hear her laughter, see her smile, feel her touch. Isn't there anything he can do so they'll be together forever? Make it official, or something. Make it so that no one can stand between them again.

Oh.

Caspar claps his hand and bows as low as he can at Holst. "Lord Holst! Please let me marry your sister!"

Is that the right thing to say? Holst is smiling. He seems tired, but he's smiling. That's a good sign, right? "That's not hard to say, is it?" he says.

He turns around and opens the door. Hilda is on the other side, and Caspar can feel his heart skipping at her sight.

"Hi bro!" Hilda says, as if she's just walking by and stumbles on them. She waves at Caspar and smiles. "Hiii Caspar!"

For a second Caspar completely lost track of what kind of situation he's in. "Hi Hilda!"

Holst sighs. " _This_ is the one you like, Hilda?"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Hilda lightly punches his brother's arm. "He's _my_ sweetheart."

Holst rolls his eye. "Well, you heard him. Should I tell him to get lost and throw him off the castle, then?"

"Don't you dare. Give us some space, why don't you?"

Holst gives Caspar a look that's… a lot less menacing than he was expecting, before leaving the room and closing the door.

Caspar feels like he can breath again.

"Sorry about that," Hilda says, cheerful as ever. "My brother can be a bit scary."

"Yeah, phew. No kidding."

"He's really very nice. He just gets like this when he's super concerned about me."

"Oh yeah? Could have fooled me."

For a second, they don't say anything. They just stare into each other's eyes. Hilda is beautiful. Has always been beautiful.

Caspar suddenly remembers what words he's been trying to grasp.

"Well?" Hilda says. "My brother's not going to leave us alone until you say it. And, honestly?" She smiles, then kisses his cheek. "I've kinda been waiting too you know.'

"I... I don't have a ring or anything."

"Oh, who cares about that. I'll find us both a nice ring later."

Caspar feels completely, hopelessly, out of his depth. Can't he just kiss Hilda and take her away? But, well, if this is what it takes to be able to do that, here goes.

He gets down on his knee and look up at her. "Hilda..." he whispers, then doubles back. No, soft words just aren't him at all. "Hilda!" he says, louder, practically shouting. "Will you marry me??"

"Oh, Caspar. You're so silly." She gets down to be on level with him. "Of course I will!"

And then, completely unexpectedly, she kisses him. Of course he kisses her back.


End file.
